criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cold Day in Hell
'''A Cold Day in Hell '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Through Time and Space. It takes place in Ancient Times perios and it's 4th case of the game, also the 4th one to take place in Ancient Times. Plot Team decided to time travel to Ancient Gaul, hoping that they will find Lorenzo Sommeur and question him about his affilations with Ruby Payne and her boss. However, when team arrived, local resident Aurita ran up to them, saying that her sister is unconsious and she needs help. Team went to Aurita's tent, only to find Gallic druid Atreba dead. After consulting with historian Rosemarie Dawson, team decided that they have to find out who killed Atreba since originally, she is supposed to be executed by Romans few years later. Team suspected 3 people for the murder, Roman General Mark Antony, Aurita herself and Gallic Chieftain Etrexos. When team interrogated everyone, they headed back to the time machine, but worried Chief Morgan Rivera told them that Hope went somewhere and is not answering her phone. Team then investigated the Gallic village, where they found Hope locked in the cage. After successfuly, freeing her, team spoke to Atreba's assistant Atrectus, who locked Hope in the cage thinking that she is Atreba's killer. Later, team investigated nearby pond where Atreba was right before the murder. They suspected Julius Caesar because his sword was found right next to Atreba's bag. After sending Atreba's bag to the lab, team spoke again to Aurita, who revealed that she despised Atreba for being Chieftain's most trusted priestess, and Mark Antony, who revealed that Atreba broke Mark Antony's lar, making Antony believe that he will have bad luck for next 10 years. Team headed back to the precinct, but they got informed by Chief Rivera that Etrexos and Caesar are fighting near the lakeside. Team managed to calm both of them down before investigating the lakeside one more time. There, they found Etrexos's threat that he wrote to Atreba, telling her to stop getting friendly with Romans since they could eventually overuse her. After speaking to Etrexos, team also spoke to victim's assistant Atrectus, who was angry at Atreba for not letting him help with the most recent ritual, and Julius Caesar, who said that Atreba was crazy since she told Caesar that he will die in the year 44 BCE after getting stabbed to death by his son Brutus. After interrogating everyone, the team found enough evidence to arrest Atrectus for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Atrectus said that he needed to prove Chieftain Etrexos that he is worthy. When asked how, Atrectus said that his last ritual and prediction were debunked to be wrong. That angered Chieftain who told him that he has to proove that he is still worthy to stay in Gaul, or he will be banished immediately. Desperate to stay, Atrectus wanted Atreba's help since she is a professional druid. However, Atreba told him that gods didn't gave him a gift to be a priest, so she rejected him. Angry at her, Atrectus stole Caesar's pillow, smothered her, and tried to frame Mark Antony and Aurita. Team handed him to Chieftain Etrexos, who decided that Atrectus will get his original punishment, he will be banished from Gaul. Post-trial, team decided to search the Gallic village for some more clues about Lorenzo. After investigating it, they found a small bag. Since it wasn't there before, they searched through it, only to find a bomb in it. Team immediately sent it to their weapons expert Lucas Halsted, who said that he found a note hidden in it, telling Lorenzo to kill Mark Antony and Caesar. Rosemarie and Brent then came in and said that they examined Ruby Payne's tablet and they found the newest message from her boss, where he revealed that their main goal is for Egypt to win Battle of Actium. Since Cleopatra lost in original history, Ruby's boss told her to kill Cleopatra and to take her place since Ruby knew what Cleopatra's mistakes were. With these new findings, team decided that they must make sure that Rome wons. Meanwhile, Julius Caesar wanted player's help with finding his old sword. After team found it, they discovered something interesting written on it. Originaly, sword has Cleopatra's name on it, but it's crossed out now. When asked about it, Caesar said that some people opened his eyes about her and he stopped seeing her. When asked what happend, Caesar refused to say anything, he only said that truth will be out soon. After all these events, team decided to go back to 2029 and to check with their scientists about possible ripples in time, since Caesar and Cleopatra broke up and Ruby's boss will do anything for Egypt to win Battle of Actium. When they returned to 2029, few scientists told them that 37 BCE is a disaster since Caesar's assassination never happend... Summary Victim: * Atreba (smothered by pillow in her tent) Murder Weapon: * Roman Pillow Killer: * Atrectus Suspects AuritaTTASC4.png|Aurita MAntonyTTASC4.png|Mark Antony EtrexosTTASC4.png|Etrexos AtrectusTTASC4.png|Atrectus JCaesarTTASC4.png|Julius Caesar Killer's Profile * The killer eats mushrooms. * The killer has bad breath. * The killer has a cold. * The killer wears fur. * The killer is under 40 years old. Crime Scenes